fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
To Digimon Adventure Lovers and Post-Movie SpongeBob Haters
This is an Digimon Fanon Project. Brought to you by..... http://www.real-wishes.com/images/wish-3.jpg make a real wish: http://www.real-wishes.com Tranforming the SpongeBob Fanbase into Digimon Adventure Fanbase If you are fan of Digimon Adventure and once an SpongeBob Fan until 2005(Face the Fact,You saw how SpongeBob Squarepants is unwatchable nowadays).. Opinion 1: Please thinks up the ideas of transforming the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase everywhere including America and go use this spell: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 2: Please type in "Digimon Adventure usurps SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase" in the "Enter your Wish Here" Box on this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 3: Please thinks up the ideas for the wishes that will make the SpongeBob Squarepants Addicts getting turned into the Digimon Adventure Fans or make the Whole First Season(All 54 Episodes) of Digimon Adventure getting more and more Watchers than all the Seasons/Episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants and go to this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 4: Please thinks up the ideas of Digimon Adventure usurping the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase and go to this site: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 5: Please thinks up the Ideas of having the Seasons/Episodes Watchers/Viewers replacing SpongeBob Squarepants with Digimon Adventure or Helping Agumon,Gabumon and Patamon replaces SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star as the Most Popular Animated Characters and go to this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 6: Please thinks up an way to make Digimon Adventure gets more and more Watchers than all the Seasons and Episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants and go to this site here: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 7: Please thinks up a wish that will make Digimon Adventure attracts the Fanbase aways from SpongeBob Squarepants: http://www.real-wishes.com Opinion 8: Please thinks of an way to make help Digimon Adventure attracts More Watchers than SpongeBob Squarepants or help increase the passion of more interests towards Digimon Adventure instead of SpongeBob Squarepants and go to these sites here: http://www.real-wishes.com All Ideas to have Digimon Adventure replaces SpongeBob Squarepants in Popularity will happened across the Media Services(from iTunes to Hulu) and for the diehard Digimon Adventure Fans to see Agumon,Gabumon and Patamon replacing SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star as the most popular cartoon characters in the world. This will be your chance to help make Digimon Adventure become more popular than ever before!! Nuclear Opinion(WARNING!! for Post-Movie Haters whose been bashed/harassed by SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom) If Anyone from the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom ever been an jerk to you over the Post-Movie Episodes, You need to Bind or Punish them, You SHOULD also punish the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom for defying the wishes of Stephen Hillenburg whose wishes to see the Series ended after Season 3!! If SpongeBob Squarepants never got the chance to become the Most Popular Nicktoon 14 years ago.... The Series itself wouldn't ended up the DAMNED Piece of Trash it's today!! Please thinks up the punishment for Any of the SpongeBob Squarepants Fan Forums(Like SpongeBuddy Mania) or something that will bind the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom of their power: http://www.real-wishes.com Please use the Power of Eight to go after the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandoms that are behaving like jerks to you: http://www.real-wishes.com The Transformation of the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase This is the opinion to make Digimon Adventure become more and more popular than SpongeBob Squarepants by transforming the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase or make the Whole First Season of Digimon Adventure usurps the Fanbase aways from SpongeBob Squarepants. The Transformation will be done with the wish spell on the two sites here: http://www.real-wishes.com Special Opinion(if you want good results) Please use this spell to help control the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase or successfully forces those to replacing SpongeBob Squarepants with Digimon Adventure: http://www.real-wishes.com Also an Special Opinion is using the Powers of 8 to transforms the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase, Now you can use all of the Opinions from above only for this site: http://www.real-wishes.com For Digimon Adventure turning 15 in Japan This shall be the Perfect Fanon Anniversary gift for Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Anyone whose thinks in their minds that Kids SHALL replaces SpongeBob Squarepants with Digimon Adventure and this is the project for them. Please Share this project with other Post-Movie SpongeBob Haters Category:Digimon Sanctuary Fiction Category:Site administration Category:Blog posts Category:Forums